


Laundry Day

by castielle_watson_winchester_holmes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Laundry day, Men of Letters Bunker, Stubborn Castiel, Stubborn Dean, Stubborn Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:22:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes/pseuds/castielle_watson_winchester_holmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To say Team Free Will was stubborn was an under statement as they struggle with laundry troubles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry Day

To say Team Free Will was stubborn was an understatement. The self proclaimed leader of Team Free Will, Dean was by far the most stubborn, Sam and Cas were at a close second. 

It all started on a Tuesday in fact and this Tuesday happened to be a laundry day.

Sam, the bunker's early riser was already up draining a bottle of water after his morning run. Clothes dripping with moose sweat as he walked to the bunkers bathroom and dropped the clothes down the laundry chute for somebody else to deal with. 

Castiel, was the next person awake as he sat in the bunker's kitchen making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich until he somehow dropped a wad of jelly onto his shirt staining the faint blue fabric a deep purple. Castiel tried scrubbing the stain out with some dish soap but it was too late as he dropped the shirt down the bunkers laundry chute for somebody else to deal with. 

Dean was the final person to rise in the bunker. Sam was in the library researching a potential case while Cas was outside in the bunkers garden that Dean didn't know that they had. 

Dean cooked a hearty brunch for his brother and ex-angel effectively smearing cooking oil and sauce all over his white tee shirt. After brunch was made Dean quickly threw his shirt and pants on the slowly accumulating pile in the bunker's basement. 

Two weeks later Sam, Dean and Cas quickly hunted down Crowley and put him in the bunker's basement (or dungeon as Dean called it) when they smelled a foul odor. 

As Sam and Dean were busy chaining Crowley into the demon trap Cas ambled deeper and deeper into the basement until he reached the ancient washer and dryer that the Men of Letters set up years ago and the very large pile of denim and plaid growing next to it. 

"Guys!" Cas called from the washer. Sam and Dean quickly finished chaining Crowley and moved to see Cas' discovery and stopping dead in their tracks. 

"Woah" Sam gasped  
"Shit" Dean spat as the looked at the gargantuan pile of clothes. 

"What are we supposed to do?" Cas breathed as he looked as the pile from every angle. 

Sam went to the small closet next to the washer and pulled out a large bottle of detergent coated in a thick layer of dust. 

"We're supposed to wash it Cas" Sam sighed looking at the pile again and walking out if the basement with Dean quickly following suit and Cas trailing along behind.

Two week passed and the laundry still wasn't done. Sam, Dean and Cas came back from a hunt drenched in the blood of some monster and in need of a shower. This is the time they were happy for the individual stalls on the shower as they all threw their soiled clothes into the chute and continued with their separate showers. 

After their showers everybody retreated to their separate rooms and got ready for bed in their last pairs of clean presentable clothes.

The next morning was the last straw as Dean reached into his drawers and pulled out nothing.

"Oh shit" Dean swore under his breath as he just wrapped himself around in his bed sheet and went to go pour himself a bowl of cereal. "Guys" Dean announced as he walked into the kitchen seeing Sam and Cas wearing equally ridiculous outfits. 

"What Dean?" Cas asked pulling the belt on his trench coat tighter protecting his modesty. 

"The laundry has to be done" Dean announced 

"Then go do it" Sam sassed scratching the collar of one of his too small shirts. 

"I'm not doing it!" Dean argued struggling to keep the bed sheet around his frame. 

"Well I did it last time!" Sam retorted 

Sam and Dean both simultaneously looked at Cas. 

"Don't make me do it I barely know what laundry is" Cas defended 

"Fine!" Dean huffed "I guess the laundry not getting done." he said as he whirled around dramatically flaring out the sheet behind him. 

The next day was worse. Sam emerged from his room wearing a small pair of basketball shorts he hasn't worn since Stanford and a old holey tank top as he poured himself bowl of cereal. Dean exited his room perfecting his toga made from a sheet on his bed and Cas was wearing what he used to wear as an angel minus the tie. 

"Are you still not doing the laundry?" Sam deadpanned reading the newspaper like it was an ordinary day. 

"Yup!" Dean retorted pouring his sugary cereal into his bowl and retreating to the living room to watch 'Dr.Sexy'. 

This went on for about a week until Sam broke seeing his brother in a scarily short pair of cutoff jeans and Castiel wearing a long flannel shirt like it was a dress. 

Upon seeing the scary duo Sam almost choked on his apple and hurriedly ran to the basement to wash the large clothes pile. 

Once Sam was out of sight Cas pulled out a fifty dollar bill out of his shirt/dress pocket and handed it to Dean as he struggled to tuck it into his overly tight pockets grinning as he heard the washer roar to life as it rid their clothes of dirt, grime and injustice.


End file.
